dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Larry1996
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Larry1996! Thanks for your edit to the Batman: The Brave and the Bold (TV Series) Episode: The Mask of Matches Malone! page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Kyletheobald (Talk) 15:52, September 25, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Batman: The Brave and the Bold Please stop adding characters to episodes that do not appear in them. It is considered vandalism. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 08:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Deaths Polaris didn't die in "The Great Brain Robbery". Metamorpho didn't die in #31. Please stop adding this. You've been blocked before, mind you, you're still on parole. Your next block will be longer. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Wildcat I don't know what you've been told in the past aside from what's on this page but we'd like some sourcing information when you make major edits to pages like Wildcat. Wildcat has had some sort of "9 lives" thing but the death field and subsequent categories are for when the character has died and stayed dead. Please remember this before you undo more edits. Terrible Trio That issue in which you witnessed the Terrible Trio was not the same Terrible Trio from back in the day, it was never revealed, they never showed a flashback, nothing led you to believe that these were two in the same. :Midoki24 23:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Formerly Deceased The "formerly Deceased" category is for people who were killed and then brought back to life. Almost none of the characters you tagged with this category were ever brought back to life. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 10:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) [[Killer Moth (Teen Titans TV Series) and Kitten (Teen Titans TV Series) Do you even have evidence from the Teen Titans TV show universe that Killer Moth is called Drury Walker or that his daughter Kitten has the last name Walker? If so, then please confirm it. (VicGeorge2K9 00:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC)) Question What is the true identity of the Shark in Batman: The Brave and the Bold: Night of the Huntress!? I'm trying to put a link to whoever it is on that episode's page, and would like to know.--1966batfan 15:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Preview before Editing Please remember to preview before you edit. :Midoki24 15:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Misfit Done.--1966batfan 15:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Tigress Where did you get that idea? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 19:19, October 18, 2011 (UTC)